Do you know, Who is the death?
by ElenaMisaScarlet
Summary: AU. Cuando la personificación de la muerte le dijo que alguien lo buscaba para ocupar su lugar, lo primero que pensó fue que la simple idea era ridícula. Poco después de enterarse de él que ahora veía como "muerte" antes fue un humano que estaba atrapado en un bucle infinito de tiempo, bien la idea le dejo de ser tan descabellada.
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer: **__Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece al igual que sus personajes, todo es propiedad de Akira Amano y solo hago esto por motivos de entretenimiento_

_Las letras en itálicas entre comillas significan pensamientos. Las itálicas que no estén entre comillas, son recuerdos o bien citas textuales de frases. Ustedes serán capaces de reconocer la diferencia._

_Y sin más que decir en esta pequeña parte de presentación. ¡Que disfruten de este pequeño prologo!_

* * *

_**+-+-+-+-+- Do you know? Who is the death?-+-+-+-+-+**_

_**-+-+-Prologo-+-+-**_

\- _La muerte os espera en todas partes; pero, si sois prudentes, en todas partes la esperáis vosotros_.…. Alguien dijo eso una vez. ¿Sabes quién fue?

Su voz cantarina y llena de la típica superioridad y confianza que lo caracterizaba rezumbo en sus oídos, causando una leve molestia a la cual respondió frunciendo ligeramente el estrego. Si había algo que arruinara su noche de forma fenomenal, era sin duda, la visita de aquel sujeto.

\- Nufufu, veo que alguien no sabe mucho sobre historia. No me sorprende que no sigas al pie de la letra esa frase. Aunque viniendo de ti, ya deberías estar preparado para verme en cualquier momento…

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le corto de forma brusca dejando a relucir su claro enfado. La figura frente a él sonrió de forma socarrona, y, terminó por sentarse en aquel sofá rojo utilizado para pasar el tiempo leyendo un buen libro de la enorme biblioteca donde estaban.

-San Bernardo de Claraval, eclesiástico francés – respondió a su propia pregunta antes planteada sin perder su tono de confianza y altanería mezcladas – También hay otra que me gusta y creo que deberías seguir de igual forma. _A la muerte se le toma de frente con valor y después se le invita a una copa._ ¿No tendrás algo bueno que tomar por aquí? Mukuro.

\- Kufufu, puedes ir a buscarlo tú mismo.

\- Vaya, vaya. ¿Piensas desechar así de fácil parte de la obra de Edgar Allan Poe? Deberías estar avergonzado.

Mukuro volvió a mirar con enfado poco disimulado a su no muy deseada visita. Tal vez su mal genio se debiera al hecho de que siempre que _él_ aparecía, algo tenía que salir mal. Era una regla que se seguía desde el comienzo de la vida misma.

\- Mi querida mafia sucia, hazme el favor de decirme porque demonios estas aquí – dijo Mukuro con sarcasmo y con una copia idéntica de la sonrisa de burla que el otro solía tener en su cara.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que algo le había rozado la mejilla, sintiendo un deje de picor en esta. De forma automática pero ya esperando el resultado, el joven llevo una de sus manos hacia donde había sentido el ardor. Cuando sus ojos vieron la sangre que había quedado impregnada en esta después de rozarla con su cara, poca sorpresa se vio reflejada en él.

\- Ya te he dicho que no me llames así – la voz gélida que se escucho, poco tenía que ver con la antigua que había adornado la presentación inicial.

Con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, Rokudo Mukuro miro como en la expresión en la cara de su invitado centelleaba un deje de enojo, mientras éste, lo amenazaba poniendo la enrome oz que sujetaba entre sus manos enfrente de su rostro. Porqué si había algo que hacia crecer su de por si alta autoestima, era el hecho de poder alterar a esa persona…. Claro, si es que persona era el término correcto a utilizar.

"_En sí, no es una persona"_ pensó interiormente. Tampoco es como si fuera un fantasma o un demonio, aunque su propio nombre significara eso. Tampoco era que no fuera real, de hecho, a su punto de vista no había nada más real que él.

Aquel sujeto era más, era mucho más. Era aquella cosa que todas las personas sabían que existía, pero no les gustaba pensar en ella. Aquello que esperan en cualquier momento de la transeúnte vida; no lo desean ver, y de alguna forma estaba seguro de que él tampoco era gratamente feliz de verlos.

¿Quién era él? Era algo que había descubierto hace algunos años….

..

_Y por primera vez en lo que recordaba de haber estado ahí, deseo que el dolor se desvaneciera en aquella neblina que aparecía siempre que le metían un extraño liquido por el brazo. Pero a medida que los segundos pasaban, se daba cuenta de que no iba tener tanta suerte._

"_Oh por favor, ya basta…"_

_Sentía como si su cuerpo se estuviera quemando bajo flamas sofocantes, flamas que tal vez podrían emerger del mismo infierno. Más aún, ni las flamas convirtiéndolo en cenizas podrían compararse con el dolor que surgía a borbotones de su ojo derecho. ¿O acaso lo que surgía era sufrimiento convertido en sangre?_

_Un grito animal emergió desde el fondo de su garganta, y lo único que podía percibir después, era que liquido caliente rojizo pintaba su cara._

_\- ¡Trata de no morir maldito bastardo! – chillaba con mezclas de preocupación y emoción la voz insensible del hombre que lo sujetaba de la garganta, dificultándole la respiración._

_La pequeña porción de aire que lograba entrar a sus pulmones los quemaba. Sentía que los destruía, que no tardarían mucho en volverse negros y chamuscados, perdiendo por completo su capacidad de llenarlo de oxigeno._

_Y entonces, ¿qué pasaría?_

_Una palabra se dibujo en su mente. Era solo una palabra, pero el peso que esta conllevaba, lo hizo estremecerse y temblar de miedo. La palabra que el tipo de la bata blanca, que en ese momento emitía guturales sonidos de emoción había gritado antes._

_Morir._

_Muerte._

_¿Iba a morir?_

_El dolor se intensifico, cual choque eléctrico descargado a un animal empapado de agua, atravesó velozmente todo su cuerpo y por siguiente sus nervios chillaron del más puro dolor. _

_\- ¡Vamos, aguanta infeliz! ¡Ya casi está listo! – grito con desesperación el hombre, haciendo más fuerza en los dedos alrededor de su cuello; provocando que sonidos de asfixia salieran de la boca del menor._

_El dolor seguía, aumentaba a intervalos cada vez más cortos. _

_¿Iba a morir?..._

_Si, iba a morir. Si eso continuaba, iba a morir._

_Cuando ese pensamiento apareció por completo en su mente, algo en él se rompió._

_.._

Una extraña mueca que bien podría pasar por una retorcida sonrisa apareció en su cara al recordar aquello. Supuso que lo que él había dicho era cierto; desde entonces ya debería de estar preparado para verlo en cualquier momento.

\- Nufufu. ¿Acaso ya te volviste loco como para sonreír en una situación como esta?

\- Oia, oia. La locura no si no otra forma de ver la razón, creo que también algún pensador dijo esa frase – le respondió imitándolo en su propio juego – Y créeme, que desde que te conocí, bien podría pasar por alguien demente.

Porque no todos los días, la gente se encontraba con tal singular espectro.

"_¿Qué soy? ¿Qué tienes enfrente?"_

Aún estaba en su mente. El momento exacto en el que había escuchado salir esas preguntas de la boca del otro.

..

_La oscuridad que había precedido al dolor y la niebla empezaba a desaparecer. Recordaba, recordaba…. ¿Qué era lo que recordaba? Dolor, que ardía, que quemaba, que asfixiaba._

_Después, su mente estaba en blanco. O la mayor parte de ella. Solo escuchaba gritos de ayuda, solo veía manchas rojas que cubrían el suelo, solo había la mirada de terror del hombre cuando se vio despojado de su mano que ya aplacaba las fuerzas de su cuello y caía en un sordo sonido al piso._

_Luego de eso, niebla. Niebla y más niebla. Niebla aún presente, haciendo más difícil su vista. Pero a pesar de eso era imposible no ver lo que estaba enfrente de él. Una visión que nunca olvidaría, una escena que se quedaría en su mente siempre._

_La imagen de cuerpos con charcos de sangre alrededor de ellos, con bocas abiertas en una expresión de terror. De unas botas que sin el mínimo de reparo pisaban los cadáveres. De un hombre sosteniendo una enorme oz en su mano y de una risa peculiar._

_\- Nufufu. Hacía tiempo que no me veía una escena como esta._

_Estaba demasiado débil, su cuerpo no respondía. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar, mirar cómo entre la niebla un hombre se acercaba hacia su demacrado ser._

_\- Nunca vi a alguien aferrarse a la vida tanto como a ti. Me has hecho pensar que no todos los humanos son tan poca cosa._

_Entre la bruma, pudo notar como las comisuras de los labios de la persona enfrente de él se tiraban hacia arriba, formándole una sonrisa._

_\- Los humanos son débiles, ambiciosos e idiotas. Osaron querer poner en ti los poderes que solo yo poseo. Y casi lo logran, pero los mataste primero… - el deje de interés y curiosidad que se asomaron en su voz, no paso desapercibido por el inconsciente del más pequeño– Tú, eres diferente de los demás patéticos seres._

_\- ¿Quién eres? – logro decir a duras penas, sintiendo como sus pulmones destrozados se quejaban y gritaban por haber liberado demasiado aire. _

_\- ¿Yo? Nufufu, soy el espectador del dolor. Lo veo siempre en la mayor parte de mi tiempo que no es tiempo._

_Las palabras se volvían sin sentido, su mente se iba vaciando, las fuerzas que hubiera tenido hace apenas unos minutos a la hora de agarrarse a la vida, se desvanecieron en el aire._

_\- ¿Qué soy? ¿Qué tienes enfrente? – le preguntó bajando a la altura de su mirada, quedando cara a cara con el pequeño cuerpo recargado en la fría pared teñida de carmesí._

_\- Eres… - susurro de forma casi inaudible, cayendo casi en la inconsciencia, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado. La niebla empezó a llenar toda su mirada que se iba haciendo cada vez más difusa y sin sentido._

_Pero antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y su cuerpo tocara con el suelo; logro ver una sonrisa de satisfacción y escuchar una suave voz._

_**\- Yo soy la muerte**_

* * *

_Tururu, hola a todo aquel que lea esto._

_Antes que nada, agradezco el hecho de tomarse el tiempo de leer el capitulo. Estoy abierta a comentarios y criticas… que las últimas sean constructivas, ¡no destructivas!_

_He regresado con otra historia de este gran anime/manga. La idea de Daemon Spade como la personificación de la muerte, me había rondado la cabeza desde hace algún tiempo y fue inevitable ponerme a escribir sobre algo así. Agradezco a mi amiga casi hermana, __**Tsunayoshi Sawada Ana**__ por darme más ideas para la realización de toda la historia y darme ánimos para escribirla._

_El fic es AU (Universo Alternativo), pero aún así tratare de poner lo más que pueda aspectos de la serie original._

_Espero haya sido de su agrado y captado su interés. Tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda (esta y mis demás historias), todo depende la santa inspiración. _

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


	2. A interview with the death

_Ejem... -se va a esconder detrás de una puerta- Ha sido un tiempo ¿eh? Pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto, no tengo excusa._

_Realmente no tengo mucho que decir en esta parte. Así que, ¡ahí tienen el capitulo!_

* * *

_**+-+-+-+-+- Do you know, who is the death?-+-+-+-+-+**_

_**-+-+-A interview with the death-+-+-**_

…..

"_Si la muerte no fuera el preludio a otra vida, la vida presente sería una burla cruel."_

Mientras una extraña mueca que se asemeja a una sonrisa pasa por mi rostro, me llego a preguntar por varias ocasiones el significado de esa frase. Durante ya tiempo –si es que realmente se puede llamar así a estos vanos pero interminables momentos de mi existencia- me he preguntado si aquella otra vida existe en verdad.

***-* **_**No me malinterpreten**_

_**Quiero ser un soñador**_

_**Las circunstancias no me dejan serlo*-***_

Si lo miran de cierta forma, a la mayoría le parecía ilógico e incluso tonto que _yo_ me llegue a preguntar eso. Sería como decir que el hombre de los correos que entrega cartas se llega a preguntar si estas son alguna vez leídas. Ahora yo soy el hombre de los correos, aunque antes era solo una "carta".

Mi andar resuena entre los pasillos de aquella enorme biblioteca. E interminable también. Miles de millones de libros la componen; algunos extensos y otros increíblemente cortos; unos llenos de gloria, otros lleno de palabras que forman hechos superfluos.

Algunos me dan igual, otros me importan.

Así como muchos cesan de escribirse de un instante a otro, en otros tantos apenas se les ve unas cuantas palabras. Se termina uno, empieza otro. El morir y el nacer. Un bucle infinito.

Y yo soy parte de él.

***-* **_**Una biblioteca**_

_**Los libros narran historias. **_

_**En sus páginas encontraras**_

_**El primer y el último suspiro de alguien*-***_

Al principio me pareció curioso. Que se pueda leer con toda perfección lo que comúnmente se llama pasado, como si fuera un hecho imborrable que no se puede cambiar.

Y he aprendido que pese a mi frustración, es cierto.

Sin embargo no hablare de esas divagases. No es que interesen ahora.

El pasado se lee claro y fuerte, el presente se va escribiendo y el futuro se encuentra en páginas en blanco. Ni siquiera mi tan temida persona puede saber cómo o cuando alguien morirá, solo sucede de repente; las letras se dejan de escribir, el libro se cierra y todo termino.

Otro hecho que aprendí demasiado tarde.

***-* **_**Vidas que se resumen en palabras**_

_** Su lector permanente soy yo*-* **_

Durante un tiempo me pregunte porque en esos libros no estaba escrito también lo que ha de pasar. Con el paso de los años me di cuenta de la razón, y es que los humanos son seres interesantes… seres interesantes que tienen la necedad de vivir.

Ya gran número de veces he visto como libros que aseguraba estaban a punto de acabar, de pronto siguen su historia. Los humanos son seres que se aferran de forma impresionante a la vida; no la dejan ir, aún cuando el dolor los inunde, aún cuando nada parece tener sentido, se siguen sosteniendo, aunque sea solo ya un débil y fino hilo del cual poder agarrarse. Siguen luchando.

Y es esa misma capacidad de luchar y esa enorme voluntad de vivir la que puede cambiar todo. Es por eso que el "futuro" no está escrito en sus libros de vida; porque una simple decisión, un simple aleteo de una mariposa puede cambiar todo lo que una vez se puso como dicho y obvio.

***-* **_**El pasado es imborrable**_

_**El presente se escribe**_

_**El futuro es incierto *-***_

Tal vez simplemente soy algo masoquista. Mis manos vuelven a ir al mismo libro de siempre. Ese que me recuerda quien fui, lo que perdí y lo que soy ahora. Sus párrafos traen de vuelta un pasado lejano.

" _\- ¿Acaso te golpeaste en la cabeza? ¿O acaso tus padres te dejaron caer de pequeño? – pese al evidente tono de burla que tenia, el hombre frente a él solo sonrió como si le diera gracia._

_Y en ese momento supo que no se iban a llevar lo que se llama bien._

_\- Sr. Spade, le aseguro que mis facultades mentales no presentan fallos – la forma educada y cortés que tenía su tono de voz lo hizo querer carraspear. Amabilidad fingida era lo que más le disgustaba de ese tipo de personas._

_\- Nufufu. Con todo el respeto que puedo tener… Como quiera que usted se llame, no lo parece. ¿O es que acaso solo viene a molestar un rato? – inquirió con sorna en sus palabras. El contrarío solo rió estrepitosamente, Daemon frunció el ceño. Si en verdad solo estaba ahí para joderlo un rato buena sorpresa que se iba a llevar cuando él lo molestara con su oz en su garganta._

_\- Veo que cree que estoy loco o que soy un aristócrata que busca divertirse un rato. Por desgracia le vuelvo a decir que no lo soy. Mis palabras están llenas de verdad… aunque parezca increíble. -Cuando Daemon estuvo a punto de decir otro comentario sarcástico, fue interrumpido deliberadamente – ¿Me dirá, Sr. Daemon, que lo que usted es capaz de realizar es normal? Creo que ambos sabemos que hay cosas que aunque no luzcan reales, lo son. ¿Qué no?_

_Ahora en serio deseaba sacar su arma y borrarle la estúpida y llena de satisfacción sonrisa de su rostro._

_\- Lo sabemos, que lo imposible es posible. Así que dígame Sr. Daemon, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que usted acepte el puesto?_

***-* **_**Y el reloj empezó a avanzar**_

_**El poder trae sus consecuencias**_

_**Pero nunca creyó que fueran tan graves *-***_

_Cayó de rodillas, incapaz de procesar la imagen que se presentaba delante de él. Imagen que poco a poco se iba poniendo borrosa, ¿sus ojos fueron dañados cuando colapso todo? _

_**Él**__, esa persona se reía con burla y malicia, con satisfacción y una venganza cometida._

_\- ¡¿Te gusta la vista, Spade?! – le gritó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sus dientes afilados parecían brillar incluso entre su brumosa vista. Sus ojos centellaban de alegría y jubilo. Su risa resonaba y hacía eco en los oídos de Daemon. – ¡Te diré, nunca pensé que le quedara tan bien el color rojo!_

_Sintió humedad en su cara. Sintió gotas resbalándose por sus mejillas. Aturdido y de forma automática se llevo las manos hacia la cara. Había agua sí, pero ¿de dónde salía? Vagamente escucho como __**él**__, ese extraño y a la vez conocido sujeto volvía a soltar unas fuertes carcajadas. Alcanzo a distinguir unas palabras. ¡Estas llorando! Escuchó._

_Pero no le importo, en ese momento nada importaba además una cosa._

_Matarlo._

_Lo iba a matar. _

_Y si eso no era posible, lo iba torturar hasta el fin de los tiempos._

_Por toda la eternidad, __**él**__ sentiría dolor. Y nunca dejaría de hacerlo, no dejaría que dejara de sufrir. Daemon se iba a asegurar de ello._

***-* **_**El principio y el fin**_

_**Por más grande que sea un poder**_

_**Hay cosas que no se pueden recuperar.**_

_**Por eso la vida es tan valiosa**_

_**Porque solo hay una *-***_

El dolor es algo abstracto. Y aunque suene fuera de lógica, lo físico también lo es. Porque algo mental no solo afecta a la mente, sino también al cuerpo. Y es por eso que en los momentos de dolor o desesperación, es cuando los humanos son capaces de llevar sus capacidades a un extremo sorprendente. Un extremo donde normalmente, no podrían si quiera perdurar unos segundos.

Con un suspiro, cierro el libro frente a mí. Lo coloco de nuevo en su lugar y sigo mi andanza por la interminable sede. Siempre checo lo mismo, las mismas partes, las mismas penas pasadas. He llegado a creer es para que no olvide quien fui, quien soy y cuál es mi propósito; él porque estoy aquí. Aunque últimamente mi interés ha recaído en otro tomo, uno el cuál apenas se está escribiendo. Y por mi corre la cuenta de que lo siga haciendo por más tiempo.

Nombre no tan común, para un chico no tan común.

_Rokudo Mukuro._

Al principio fue solo uno entre miles de libros más. Una entre tantas vidas más.

Hasta que empezó a parecerse de una extraña forma a mí. Y hasta que supe lo que representaba, tanto para **él** como para mí.

Saco el tomo de su estante y ojeo las últimas hojas escritas. Una rutina que empecé a hacer desde hace ya unos años, asegurándome de que todo siga su curso normal. Y así, hago lo mismo con otros seis libros más, colocados en diferente estantes unos de otros, pero lo suficientemente cerca para tener algo en común. Porque en realidad, lo tienen.

No inspecciono tan detallado los otros seis, solo lo suficiente para saber que las historias siguen. Después de todo **él** no sabe de la existencia de ellos, pero ser cuidadoso nunca sobra. **Él** solo se enfoco en conseguir cualquier rastro que _ella_ en la actualidad pudiera tener. Tal parece que gastáramos nuestro tiempo en molestarnos la existencia el uno al otro; y tal vez eso hacemos, después de todo tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Lo más literal que esto pueda significar.

Inconsciente o tal vez algo conscientemente, mi mente se va de nuevo a escena, a esos párrafos ya escritos que como todo lo escrito aquí, son incapaces de cambiar.

Un niño de no más de 10 años que estaba siendo torturado por un grupo de personas. Y **él** estando detrás de la escena disfrutando el show.

***-* **_**Se dice que lo quieras o no**_

_**Lo admitas o no**_

_**La historia tiende a repetirse *-***_

_No fue hasta que estuvo enfrente de la escena que por fin entendió porque uno de los tomos que había en biblioteca parecía estar decidiéndose entre terminar su trágica historia o seguirla. Nunca había visto tal afán por no querer desaparecer, aquel crio que con suerte rosaba los diez años llamó su atención de forma inmediata, especialmente porque estaba literal, bañado en sangre. _

_El había ido por la extrema fuerza que se lograba sentir en el libro, la cual le dio las suficientes razones para aparecerse antes de ser necesitada su presencia. Y pareciera que el viaje hasta ahí valió la pena._

_\- Los humanos son realmente unos estúpidos, ¿no lo crees?_

_Daemon se volteo, mirando con ojos gélidos a la silueta que estaba a unos metros lejos de él. Su cuerpo se tenso levemente y apretó los dientes en una mueca de disgusto. La persona en las sombras soltó una leve carcajada, tanto por su reacción como por los actos de los hombres y dijo con diversión:_

_\- Se la creyeron cuando les dije que podrían escapar de la muerte si hacían lo que están realizando ahora. Bastante egoísta también ¿no? No dudaron en sacrificar al pobre e inocente niño que les dije que les traería la salvación._

_\- Los asuntos en relación con esas obligaciones no te conciernen. ¿No era eso lo que buscas? ¿Quedar por fin fuera de este deber? – habló con fría y cruda voz. Escupiendo odio con cada palabra. Su oz se materializo en su mano. Años, decenas, siglos habían pasado desde la última vez que se habían encontrado._

_Y aún tenía ganas de destruirlo en mil pedazos. _

_\- ¿Enserio? Bueno no más que a ti tal vez… - inquirió el hombre alzando los hombros en fingido desinterés. _

_No tardo ni un segundo en sentir como liquido caliente se resbalaba por su cuello. La afilada oz estaba traspasando su garganta cada segundo que pasaba. Giro los ojos y vio la mirada de odio de Daemon. _

_\- ¿Pasa algo Spade? – preguntó con clara burla saliendo de su tono de voz. El mencionado chasqueo la lengua con fastidio._

_\- ¿Qué tiene ese niño como para que hagas esto? – le cuestiono. Daemon sabia mejor que nadie que ese petulante sujeto siempre tenía una razón para hacer algo. Y antes de acabar con él tenía que saber la intención de ese sucio juego que acababa de hacer._

_\- ¿Sabes algo? Me recuerda a ella. Tiene sus ojos. – menciono el contrario con clara satisfacción reflejada tanto en su cara como en su voz._

_El agarre que tenia sobre su arma menguo. Las pupilas de Daemon se dilataron y por ese pequeño instante bajo su guardia. _

_El suficiente tiempo como para que la otra persona se dispersara en al aire con solo el eco de una risa._

_Pero como hace ya años, no le importo. Lo dejo ir, lo ignoro durante unos momentos. Lo que necesitaba saber estaba frente a él._

_Y lo vio._

_Unos ojos azules._

_Azules como los de ella._

_No le importo nada más._

_Alzo su oz y convoco sus poderes._

* * *

_Y de esa forma concluye el segundo capitulo. ¿Qué les parecio? Los rewies nunca están de más ~_

_¿Qué son las letras itálicas? Puede ser tanto un recuerdo como una parte escrita en un libro, se los dejo a su elección y a la forma en la que se imaginaron todo._

_¿Qué quién es **él**? Se revelara en los siguientes capítulos ~_

_¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? Bueno, eso también luego se revelara. _

_¿Qué todo esta confuso? Me gusta cuando poco a poco se van revelando los secretos en la historia. So... Luego se aclarara todo, se los prometo._

_Y como el capitulo anterior, agradezco a Tsunayoshi Sawada Ana por su apoyo e ideas ~_

_¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima actualización!_

_Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


End file.
